Cassian's New Hope
by FitzSkye
Summary: **Minor Spoilers for Rogue One** After his failure on Eadu, Cassian enjoys a stiff drink as he contemplates his mistakes, ultimately deciding to help Jyn in her assault on Scarif. RebelCaptain if you read between the lines.


Another one, I know, together, these are more than I think i've ever written in a week. But I just can't get enough of the universe and characters from Rogue one. **Minor Spoilers**

* * *

Cassian sat alone. Sitting by himself was one of his favourite pastimes. He was not necessarily an anti-social person, he just did not enjoy the political games that usually came with conversation with rebel soldiers or generals. Whenever he had finished a mission, and completed his debrief, Cassian would take some time, maybe an hour, to sit alone, accompanied only by his thoughts, or a glass of Corellian whiskey.

And so it was that after the strategic failure that was Eadu, Cassian found himself, as per usual, alone, sitting in a republic bar, nursing a very large glass of Mothma's complimentary whiskey. Usually Cassian would take this time to reflect on his mistakes, and congratulate himself on making it out of another mission alive. Today, Cassian could not congratulate himself. He reflected on the mission, and failed to see anything worth celebrating. He had failed to get a copy of the message and he had failed to save Galen's life, even though that was not his mission he recognised now that it was the right thing to do.

Rarely on these occasions would Cassian allow, or even ask, for K-2 to join him. In most cases, he would pull up a seat for K-2, and ask him what his chances had been on the mission, sometimes as a reminder that just surviving had been an accomplishment, and sometimes to appreciate his luck. Today he felt that urge but for a different reason.

Cassian called out for K-2 to join him from where he had stationed himself outside the bar. He found a degree of comfort in the slow and methodical clank of his droid companion's feet as he approached the seat Cassian had pulled out.

"Would you like to know what your odds of success were for our most recent mission Captain?" K-2 chimed. His voice was strangely reassuring. Cassian considered engaging his usual routine, not risking his emotions, but he couldn't, he needed to know.

"K-2, If I had gotten Galen Erso away from the bombing run, what would have happened?" He asked, taking a large sip of his drink in preparation of the answer.

"Cassian, you fulfilled your orders. Don't do this to yourself"

"If I got him off that platform, would he have made it?"

K-2 took a moment to process his data, his eyes flickering as he came to a conclusion.

"Once off the Imperial platform, Galen Erso had a survival rate of 75%. Once he had reached our ship, there was a 30% chance that Jyn Erso would have forced us to release them on a nearby inhabitable planet. Assuming that they had stayed, Galen would have accompanied us to the Rebellion political meeting, where he would have either convinced the fleet to make an immediate attack on the 'Death Star', or would be executed for war crimes, I cannot determine the probability of these outcomes with the data I currently have."

Cassian considered this new information. It would be a lie to say that it made him feel better.

"I hope that you found what it was that you were looking for Cassian?" K-2 asked

"Thank you K-2. I needed to know" he replied. After another large sip of his drink, Cassian decided to make his next request. "Can you find a radio in that meeting and tell me how she's doing?"

K-2 didn't respond, but he turned to face forward, and his eyes flickered again as he attempted to find the right frequency.

"She's having considerable affect, Mothma is supporting her opinion, so is senator Organa. Anderson is disagreeing, The Corellian's are pushing for a war. The Rebellion looks divided" K-2 said in a monotone voice, betraying no emotion. Cassian chuckled hearing this, he wasn't surprised that she'd managed to convince half of the republic council.

"No K-2, I don't want to know what she's doing. I want to know how she's doing. Is she holding together?"

After a small delay, K-2 replied "She is handling well. Heart rate steady, she is showing clear thought patterns, it appears that she's moved on from shock. Although, she seems determined to avenge her father by getting these plans."

That didn't surprise Cassian. She was a strong woman. She would never let anyone think that she was defeated, even if her entire world had collapsed around her.

"What's she saying? Patch me in" He requested

"One moment" K-2 chirped. His usual monotone voice was suddenly replaced by the sounds of a Rebellion Council meeting

"You want us to risk our entire fleet on nothing but hope?" Called one of the council members, their usual critical selves.

Cassian wasn't prepared to hear Jyn's voice, regardless of what K-2 said, he had expected to hear at least some edge of pain, some sign that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. That was how he had felt when he had lost his family. What he hadn't expected was to hear her as strong as ever, using his very own words to rally the Rebellion.

"Rebellions are built on hope"

Cassian was vaguely aware of K-2 responding next to him, having cut the transmission to interject his opinion

"Why that selfish nerf-herder, she just stole one of your lines Cassian"

Cassian was probably meant to respond. He didn't.

"Cassian?" K-2 waved his arm slightly in front of his face, testing for a reaction. "Cassian, your mouth is wide open" Cassian closed his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that. I mentioned it to her on Jedha, I didn't realise she was even paying attention"

"Clearly she was, I would be careful of what you say to her in future, or else she may steal the rest of your 'suave protagonist one-liners'"

"That's not the point K-2, it means that she's in this for more than revenge. She really wants to bring hope to the galaxy"

"Will she also be bringing presents and reindeer?"

"We need to help her"

"Does that include me? Because I'm perfect happy to sit and watch as she gets herself killed"

"Yes, that includes you K-2, I'm ordering you to help Jyn in any way you can. Before then, I need you to gather every soldier who's been submitted for psychological evaluation in the last 6 months, ask them if they want to make a difference and do what's right, then meet me in the main hangar"

"Where are you going?" K-2 asked, sounding almost deflated.

"To make an apology" He replied. Maybe helping Jyn take Scarif could redeem his failures on Eadu. And if he was lucky, Jyn would forgive him as well.

* * *

Alright, A friend suggested that I should write my next one about events before the movie, what are your opinions? Comments are always welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated, If you got something nice to say, it always makes my day, and if you got a bone to pick, I won't get triggered, but I do prefer constructive criticism over a straight up roast, but this is the internet so who cares.

Good night, and Good luck.


End file.
